Apuesta
by Naathe' River
Summary: Near detesta lo que hace.Mello quiere sentirse superior. Advertncia: Mal olor de calcetines Apostaran las calificaciones.. Dejen Rw!


**Apuesta.**

Este es mi primer fic en la, pagina, tngo otros mas ahí, peor parece que este surgió Solo xDD

_Disclaimer_ (asi se escribe?) Death Note es Mio !!! (Le tapa la boca para que no hable) *FFTFSIUFJFI UAHUCGF SHVGO* Perdónenla, no sabe lo que hace jeje. Bueno Deathnote, no es mio, por lo menos hasta dentor de año y medio cuando compre los derechos de autor xDD

Sin mucha inspiración u.u' Vamos con el fic.

**Apuesta.**

Que horrible es cumplir 10 años, hubiera deseado quedarse con sus 9 años, no quería que lo obligaran a hacer sus tareas domesticas, como lavar su ropa. Pero si iba a a ser el primer sucesor de L!! No tenia necesidad de hacer eso. Ib a ser parcialmente difícil, toda la lavandina del mundo no alcanzaría para lavar un par de sus calcetines. Ahorase arrepentía de caminr solo con ellos, y que sean blancos. Near no se acostumbraba, preferí tener 9 años, ya que tenia que lavar su ropa a mano. Que horror… La Wammy´s House era rara.. entrenaban a niños para ser L, y los ponan a lavar su ropa.. Incoherente. Pero agradecia el momento de soledad.

Mañana había un prueba. Y en vez de estar estudiando, esta ahí lidiando con sus calcetines…

Entonces llego Mello. El ya había efectuado la labor, pero de una manera mas rpida, ya que el tenia 12 años, osea, o suficiente como para usar la lavadora

-Te pusieron a lavar ropa, sirvienta?

Near hizo caso omiso, mucho problema le había causado sus propias prendas

-Has estudiado par l aprueba de mañana?

-No..

-Jaja eso te pasa por no lavar tu ropa a tiempo.

Y o peor esqe tenia razón

Se había entrenetido, y vio la hora, no había estudiado ni lavado. Ningun pijama limpi. Genial. Peor el examen seria fácil.

-Ya que no estudiaste, el que tendrá el 10 sere yo..

-Te deseo buena suerte

Sabia que iba sacar 10

Y que Mello lo golpearía e insultaría.

Pero le daba igual

Y Mello, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos le dijo

-Esta vez si ganas no te golpeare ni atentare contra ti

Vya, que sorprendente..ahora que planearía? Mello es tan predecible e impredecible a la vez

-Y que haras?

-Te propongo algo, apostemos.

Apostar? Que seria? Dinero, no tenían debían ser acciones, porque a nadi le interesaba las pertenencias del otro.

-Apostar que?

sea lo que sea, Near iba a ganar.

Sea lo que sea Mello iba a ganar.

Eso pensaba cada quien.

-Hmm a ver..ya se, si yo gano tu me compraras chocolates y me daras tu leche con chocolt y todo lo que teng chocolate durante 10 dias.

Chocolate, que predecible, pero no quería hacer sufir tanto a Mello, siempre sufir con su complejo de inferioridad, y ahora haciendo eso. Era como atarse la soga al cuello, Pero eso le estaba interesando.

-Y si yo gano?

-Ahmm ya se, no sere malo contigo, si tu ganas (improbable) lavare tus calcetines a mano durante 10 dias. Que dices?

El albino no podri estar mas feliz, sus manos ya estaban rojas de tanto tallar, apenas el 2 par, tenia que aceptar. Ahora entendía porque la que lavaba la ropa hacia días atrás le decía maldiciendo que no andara descalzo con los calcetines puestos. Sus manos encallecerían, Tenia que aceptar

-Bien acepto.

Mello sonrio triunfal, y Near también aunque sentía algo de lastima por Mello, pobre sus manos se desharían

-Preparate para el examen, blanquito.

Lunes, prueba mensual, rutina, preguntas, nada interesante

Producto de la rutina. No hbia estudiado, pero no haia necesidad, Ahora tenia unas ojeras como L, A diferencia de Mello que se veía flamante y fresco

Pero lavar los calcetines de Near era toda una hazaña. Aunque seguía descalzo, los zapatos no eran para el.

Un examen cualquiera, con la diferencia de que casi se duerme sobre su banca, porque nadie se sentaba junto a el, para que no le copiaran. Pero daba igual, el examen estaba hecho .

-Como te ha ido en el examen?

-Regular

-Prepárate para darme mucho chocolate

-Emm si, en media hora nos darn los resultados

Aunque no lo pareciera, Near estaba emocionado por quien sabe que razón

Aunqe cada vez era lo mismo, por eso la blanca piel del niño ya tenia unos moretones

Peor est vez le ira mejor.

-LOS EXAMENES ESTAN LISTOS!!!!

Se abrió un tumulto de niños, tomando sus respectivos lugares

Primer lugar:

-NEEEAR..!!

Gritaron os nios al unisono, sabiendo la espuesta

Amm no esta vez es diferente. Hay empate..

:OO!!

Mello y near tienen todos los aciertos.

Genial.

Genial

Ahora debía haber un desempate

-Solo respondan la sig pregunt quien respondo correctamente y rápidamente gana.

- Cual es el numero atomico del Azufre?

Near le pareció lo mas fácil del mundo, a mello lo bloquearon los nervios..

-16.

Bien, Near, rápido y bien primer lugar Near, segundo lugar Mello

Que rayos?? Habia perdido su oportunidad en tampoco tiempo MALDICION!!! Le pudo habe ganado

Maldita pregunta

Near pidió permiso para Salir y salio indiferente hacia su habitación. Le había ganado a Mello. Rutina, pero que era esa satisfaccio?

Ahora a cumplir la apuesta.

Mello salió hecho un manojo de Rabia y enojo, el solo había buscado su manera de que Near le humillara, nuevamente. Porque era tan dramático? Pero han visto los calcetines de near?

Near toco a su puerta con una canasta blanca y una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-A cumplir lo dicho.

Calcetines, no olian mal, pero tod esa tierra en que el albino caminaba decalzo..a mano. Moririra en el intento.

MALDITA SEA…!!

Subio al lavadero con un enorme frasco de lavandina, no seria suficiente quería llorar, las manso ya le ardían

-Near te ha dicho que debes ponerte ZAPAATOS!!! Estos calcetines on un asco.

-Si Mello, lo se pero esperame un poco.

Le daría mas calcetines? Si era asi era capaz de tirarlo por las escaleras aunque le costaría mucho. No se daba cunta que ya no sentía las manos?

Uno paso se acercaba a El, Era Near, Pero no traia ningún canasta. Sgui a tallando ocn la smanos enajbonadas y rojas mugre en el agua..estupidos calcetines.

-Abre la boca.

Que?? Near pedia cosas raras pero esta vez no lo cuestiono. Solo abrió la boca.

Sintio un sabo familiar y delicioso. Chocolate. Near le había dado chocolate. No o creía

Sbia que esto pasaría y pues tu sufrimiento lo comprendo asi que te di esto para que no pasaras tan mal rato.

-Gracias

-Gracias a ti. Mis calcetines son todo un reto.

-No tanto como tu

Near solo se alejo y mello se quedo ahí con el chocolte en la boca y los calcetine en la otra.

Near había hcho ago bueno con el

_Gracias Near…_

__

**Como se me ocurrio este fic?**

_Facil estaba lavando mis calcetines xDD_

_Ahora un pequeña conversacion_

_Mello: A Near le huelen los pies!!!_

_Near: No es cierto!!! Solo ando descalzo_

_Mello: Los calcetines de near huelen a queso!!!_

_Near: Callate!! T-T!!_

_jajaj no croe que los calcentines de Near sean tan malos como los mios..._

_Dejem Reviews!! es mi primer fic.! tengn piedad de mi.._

_Si no dejan rewiews...._

_Mello volvera a lavar los calcetines de Near _

_Mello: Dejen Rw Si me qieren..!!_

_Sii.. mi fic es horrible y la hortografia (XD) es pesima pero denme un oprtunidaad!! T-T_

_Bueno me retiro_

_Sayo!!_

_**Srtaa. Lawliet Riveer**_


End file.
